The present invention relates to epicyclical multispeed internally geared hubs for bicycles, tricycles and other wholly or partially pedally or otherwise manually propelled vehicles. The advance of the sport of mountain biking has brought with it a need for gear units with a broad selection of different speeds for use in particularly mountainous terrain, sufficiently robust for use in rough terrain, and with features enabling high performance in competitive application. However, a problem herein lies in that internally geared hubs of today are not in these regards considered attractive. Such hubs are limited by their insufficient robustness, number of speeds, gear width, lateral rigidity, number of gear ratio alternatives, ease of operation, and their complexity and manufacturing costs. The present invention provides a hub gear that overcomes these issues.